


Always

by saiditallbefore



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bittersweet, F/F, Femslash February, Love in wartime, The Resistance Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/pseuds/saiditallbefore
Summary: Kaydel and Paige, in the Resistance.
Relationships: Kaydel Ko Connix/Paige Tico
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Always

Kaydel had always known, theoretically, that they could all die at any time. This was a war— one in which they were outnumbered and underfunded. 

But she hadn’t _known_ until she stood in the command center, hands pressed to her mouth in horror, as she listened to radios cut out as Black Squadron came under heavy fire.

“Lieutenant Connix!” General Organa said sharply.

Kaydel jerked to attention. No doubt the general thought her foolish for losing concentration in the heat of a battle like that. Lives were at stake— the future of the _galaxy_ could be at stake— this was no time for Kaydel to be losing her head.

But Paige was out there, somewhere. At least one bomber had been lost, but there’d been no word whose it was. How could anyone expect Kaydel to concentrate on anything else when she didn’t even know if Paige was alive or dead?

But somehow, she did. She was half-distracted the whole time, and she just _knew_ she was going to get a dressing-down from one of her superior officers later about that, but at long last the battle was over and the majority of Black Squadron was on its way back.

Heart in her throat, Kaydel ran to the hangar bay, hoping that Paige was among those returning.

As always, the X-wings docked first. Some were unharmed, but others bore scars of recent blaster fire— and a few showed signs of heavy damage. The sight was not unusual to Kaydel. She had seen Resistance fighters come back from a score of such fights, and before she’d joined the Resistance, she’d spent two years at the flight academy.

But she’d never felt like she had so much to lose before.

After what seemed like an eternity, the bombers landed, looking comically oversized next to the sleek X-wings. The pilots limped out, some looking worse for wear than others. Kaydel peered through the crowd, hoping to somehow catch a glimpse of Paige’s dark hair.

Finally, Kaydel saw her. She broke into a sprint, running across the hangar and dodging the other pilots in order to get to Paige more quickly. Paige spotted her and broke into a smile. The two of them met in the middle of the hangar, where Paige caught Kaydel, swinging her around, and pulled her into a long kiss.

“I was worried about you,” Kaydel murmured into Paige’s neck.

Paige tightened her hold on Kaydel. “There’s nothing to worry about,” she said. “I’ll always come back to you.”


End file.
